Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 30\% \times -1 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 30\% = \dfrac{30}{100} = 0.3 $ Now we have: $ 0.3 \times -1 = {?} $ $ 0.3 \times -1 = -0.3 $